fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Garnet Stone (Peanuts Version)
Synopsis This is the Peanuts version of the 1976 film of the same name. Characters *Peppermint Patty as Maria *Snoopy as Bello Blue *Linus as Mr. Bottle *Lucy as Mary-Lou *Schroeder as the cobbler *Marcie as Mother Holle *Woodstock as Holle's Servants Plot Peppermint Patty is the only daughter of wealthy widower Linus, and her only companion is her dog, Snoopy. Peppermint Patty is a kind-hearted and gentle-natured girl who always helps others and is well-loved. One day a girl named Lucy and her con artist mother arrive in town. Lucy is the exact opposite of Peppermint Patty, in that she is nasty, spoilt and selfish. Lucy's mother poses as a fortune teller to tell people their future. She then meets Linus, and tells him that great misfortune will befall him if he doesn't get married. Lucy offers herself, but her mother stops her and marries Mr. Bottle herself. Lucy and her mother torment Peppermint Patty, treating her like a servant. Peppermint Patty's father is helpless to stop them, and Peppermint Patty copes as best as she can, because she does not want to bother her father. One day during a royal hunt, Charlie Brown of their kingdom separates from his fellow hunters as he chases after a white stag. Eventually he loses sight of the stag, but catches sight of Lucy bathing in the woods and bullying Peppermint Patty with her bossiness, eventually slapping her. When Lucy stalks off to change, Charlie Brown approaches the crying Peppermint Patty to comfort her. Lucy reappears, and thinking that Charlie Brown is just a common hunter, tries to ruin things by pretending to have a broken ankle, but then just steals his horse and rides off. Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty spend some time alone together and fall in love. Charlie Brown gives Peppermint Patty a garnet stone necklace, telling her that it will bring them together again. They part ways. One night Lucy sees Peppermint Patty admiring her garnet stone necklace by a well. Jealous, Lucy grabs the necklace and drops it into the well, leaving Peppermint Patty to cry over the loss. In the royal castle, the king gives Charlie Brown his approval to marry a common girl. A proclamation is made to the people that the "girl with the garnet stone" has to go the castle, where she will wed Charlie Brown. All the girls of marrying age quickly find garnet stone necklaces and rush to the palace. Lucy and her mother manage to get a garnet stone from the local cobbler, who is in love with Lucy, but when they go to the palace Lucy realizes that Charlie Brown is the hunter from the woods, and the necklace she needs to become queen is the one that was given to Peppermint Patty. Peppermint Patty herself is unaware of the proclamation. Lucy slyly offers to help Peppermint Patty retrieve the necklace from the bottom of the well. When Lucy reveals her intentions, the two girls struggle and fall into the well. There they meet a Frog King, who tells them that the necklace has been taken by the magical Marcie. The two girls end up in the magical realm of Marcie. They make their way to Marcie's house, along the way encountering various magical creatures and things in need of help. At each point Peppermint Patty happily helps the creatures, while Lucy refuses. When they end up at Marcie's house, Marcie explains that they have to stay a while, because the door leading to their world is closed. Peppermint Patty agrees to stay and help Marcie with her chores, but Lucy leaves to find her own way back. Peppermint Patty gets help from woodstocks, while Lucy runs into all amount of trouble. In the end Lucy reluctantly returns to the house, and Marcie sends both girls back home. The entire village watches as the two girls are magically returned from the well. Marcie appears in the sky and says, "What you have done of your own accord, you both shall receive your just reward." Peppermint Patty's clothes transform to a beautiful gown and the garnet stone necklace appears around her neck. As for Lucy, pitch falls on to her clothes. Charlie Brown arrives, and is reunited with Peppermint Patty, taking her to the castle to be married. Lucy reluctantly agrees to marry Schroeder. Category:Fan Fiction